Sex In A Bottle
by Hana Hikaru
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Sesshoumaru goes to investigate the racket his new neighbor is making and ends up participating in boat loads of fun. What surprises will they leave for poor Sango this time?


Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

READ ME FIRST!: This is the sequel to Sex In A Can, You can find that story on my profile.

_A Happy Valentines Day_ to all you lovers [or non-lovers! I discriminate against absolutely no one!] This is indeed my _Valentines_ special, and a possible inspiration to go home and try it out? [I'm totally serious, let me know how it goes!]

Just as a slight bit of information: this took a while, because I did a fuck load of research. Its amazing what people think up everywhere. There's so many things. Like seriously. Going through them all was slightly mind boggling. I chose some choice romantic and intimate ones, for valentines day of course!

A note: I don't actively have a Kama Sutra book on me, but there are several thousand different kinds [im certain] that you could find in a library, sex shop, book store, online... I used the Cosmo Kama Sutra, because that's the easiest to find online. My friend has one that has real naked person pictures. Its very educational, and I wanted to use that one, but i wasn't able to get the book for specific non-divulgeable reasons. There were simply complications.

So, as my digression comes to a close: these positions are real, they just might be called something different from whatever your kinky sex book calls them. And Kagome actually has the Cosmo Kama Sutra in her possession, which makes it a hell of a lot easier for Sesshoumaru to look for one he likes - the pictures are basic, simple, and crystal clear.

Enjoy, young [or old] lovers [or simple sinners like myself.]  
>~Adieu!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sex In A Bottle<strong>  
><em>Hana Hikaru<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome rolled over in bed. Once again, her legs were tangled in the sheets, which now felt scratchy, contrasting the silky sheets that had belonged to Sesshoumaru in her dream. She chuckled to herself. <em>Why was it that every sexy guy had silk sheets when a girl dreamed a wet dream about them?<em> Kagome sighed and registered that she really did need to get out of bed, or sacrifice her morning ritual. Kagome needed her two hour wake-up time; it allowed her to be happy and concentrated for the rest of the day. Sleeping in meant not having that ritual, and being a snarky crank until sunset when she went home.

Kagome let her body roll off the bed and onto the floor, semi-painfully. What started as a subconscious method of getting up to start her routine, turned into failure. Her cotton sheets were twined so intricately up her legs and around her body, she looked like a fluffy, white, 5'2 caterpillar, squirming for help. She would've called out too, had her voice been slick enough. As it was she had the chronic problem of cotton mouth in the morning. She vaguely heard a long aroused crackling moan before recognizing it came from her own throat, which made her sigh in embarrassment.

Another Sesshoumaru dream went by again, probably unfinished, as most of her dreams with him were. Kagome didn't really know why, but her dreams were always interrupted by the feeling of awakening.

She pinpointed the circumstance last week Friday which inevitably had been her favorite. There she was, moaning and groaning into Sesshoumaru's dark silky sheets, his talented fingers making home in her center, stroking her fire with talented passion, when her shorts twisted into a painful wedgie that had her screaming profanity for the minute it took for Sango to come in and help. This week, Sango was out for vacation, arriving today sometime in the late morning, so no help for Kagome.

What made the whole situation worse, rather what started it, was that after Sesshoumaru closed the contract with her photography company, he decided to move into the same building as her, occupying the floor below her. It was a constant strain upon her sex life – or lack there of. He was so damn sexy it was hard to keep employer/client standards and policy intact. Even the times he had seduced her, a whopping three times since their lovely escapade in whipped cream, Kagome was still unsure about whether or not fucking a client would get in the way of her work. She was _sure_ there was a client conduct rule against fucking him, but Kagome had just about had it. If another week went by, she might just jump him in public, "appropriateness" be damned.

She looked around presently, noticing her lack of movement toward any morning progress. Still laying on the floor, she tried to wriggle out of her sheets in order to move into the shower, but the cotton fist that squeezed her legs wouldn't relinquish her. Further more, her already aroused body seemed to be catching fire, alerting her to the wetness pooling in between her thighs, and the twitches across her breasts.

Awkwardly, she stood up, thanking her bedside table for its assistance. "always thank a helping friend, indeed" she muttered to herself, finding her scratchy dehydrated voice. Geez she needed to stop drooling. It was going to kill her. Rather, she needed to stop having wet dreams. After all, all this morning bullshit was all thanks to Sesshoumaru and his sexiness.

She felt like an absolute retard fiddling over to her door in a stupid and loud shuffling manner that dragged her entire bedspread across the room. She chanted encouraging prompts as she slowly moved along:

Her shower was just down the hall...  
>It was early enough that Sesshoumaru hopefully hadn't woken up...<br>Sango was thankfully out for the week...  
>No one was going to see super photographer Kagome in the morning without energy and makeup and wrapped in a tight cocoon of her sheets...<br>The washer was right by the bathroom so nothing would appear out of the ordinary...  
>She would wash her soiled sheets without anyone suspecting anything...<p>

Her thoughts gave herself the tiniest bit of determination. However, through all her chanting, all she managed to do was wobble into the middle of the room, now with nothing to hold onto. A battle cry ripped from her throat as she clawed at her sheets, finally loosening her top half, jumping and spinning and bending until her torso was free. Now facing her bed again, she was tempted to jump in and call in sick for work, _hah! Like that would go over well_. Harrumphing rather loudly, Kagome snatched at her sheets again, not undiscerning of the pulling between her things.

She tugged ruthlessly at her sheets, managing to dislodge a leg, but consequently tightening what appeared to be a diaper around her center. This proved problematic for two reasons. She absolutely had to get in the shower, her alarm clock was now scolding her for her tardiness, and her clit was so stimulated, her quaking legs weren't going to be able to hold her up for much longer. She tried to pull once again only to find the mass of sheet had now lodged in her pajamas during he night and wasn't going to come free.

Kagome's morning brain went into overload flicking through her list of things she could do to help the situation. Deciding on one, she looked around cautiously before shoving the mass down her hips, complete with her cheeky spankees and comfy house shorts. Her ass was bare to the world, pointed up and free of diaper-torture. Now all she had to do was step out of the mess and kick it to the side.

Looking back on the situation later, Kagome would laugh it off, but as of right now, she was mortally embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru finally couldn't take it anymore. <em>What in the devils name is she doing up at four in the goddamn morning screaming and crying and bouncing about?<em> It was bad enough she was above him, but she seemed to be dislodging furniture above the headboard in his bedroom.

Slipping out of his own sheets, he didn't bother with a shirt as his feet took him towards the door. He didn't get far noticing his usual morning wood, and the taught muscles in his back. Tucking his dick into the waistline of his pants, he stretched upwards, feeling the straining muscles release their tension and allow his tendons to pop into place.

He had been dreaming about his High School days...the cheerleaders. In their tiny skirts, and indecent underwear; most didn't even wear the customary gym shorts to practice. It wasn't like Sesshoumaru liked cheerleaders – their whiny incessant attitudes and prissy behavior made them completely uninteresting. But how they looked on the outside was a different matter entirely. As a plus, during team practice, they were focused and concentrated on the movements, so they were practically different people altogether. It was enough to make looking at their bare asses somewhat stimulating. In this particular dream, Kagome was the center of attention. He thought it odd, because Kagome had never been a cheerleader kind of person, but there she was, dainty G-string under the tiniest skirt possible, posing and licking her lips and tantalizing him... It was fucking amazing.

Thrumming his fingers on his head as he ran them through his hair, did the trick of relaxing Sesshoumaru's tangles as he yawned and opened his door. He liked the stiff feeling of the door jam catching on the thick comfy carpet. It showed the door was tight, that the door was secure, that it was moderately and intentionally soundproof.

And then Sesshoumaru laughed, lightly jogging up the fire escape stairs to the floor above him, and slipped through her front door using the key he had made, moving knowingly across the apartment in the direction of her bedroom. If these doors were so secure, how in the blazes does Kagome make that much fucking noise? His laughter was aloud this time, taking the form of a surprised chuckle, as he heard what appeared to be a battle cry of sepukku.

Then he stopped, hand inches from her bedroom door handle, a small quirk of an eyebrow preceding his thoughts. Did he even want to know? _Perhaps not_. Knowing the clumsiness of Kagome, there was definitely something weird. But that didn't make the temptation entirely unnecessary. He remained paused, stuck on the decision, then as if acting the trigger to just go inside, he heard a quiet moaned whimper.

That little moan was the catalyst for his brain to recall all of the finer points of his dreams: Kagome's g-string complete with dainty silver zipper down the crotch, disappearing into the golden cheeks of her ass. Her face when she fell, supposedly in shock, but really looking like she was about to swallow a porn star's eight-roper. Her fluffy hair in two tantalizing pigtails. Her breasts shoved in a sports bra obviously way too small. Sesshoumaru grimaced and felt his dick twitch again. This was torture. Well, better him than someone else to go check on her. What if poor elderly landlady found her?

He inhaled deeply and turned the handle pushing open her door in one simultaneous shove.

What he saw, almost made him lose all self control.

Kagome's ass was stuck high in the air, almost beckoning him to her seemingly perfect cheeks, and soft thighs. But that wasn't what Sesshoumaru was staring at. The apex of her toned thighs at her core was glistening, wet, and invitingly open, her nether lips forming a tantalizing diamond where he knew he fit snugly and tightly. He unabashedly stared for more than a minute, just drinking in the sight of her sexy dribbling pussy. He felt shivers run from the top of his body all the way through his spine and up his elongated penis, quivering in anticipation. A natural morning wood, had turned into a raging aroused erection, intent on finding home, preferably inside the petite girl brazenly showing off her own dirty thoughts without even audibly sharing. _Kagome had wet dreams? _

Sesshoumaru tore his eyes from her sex and slowly raked them down her beautiful legs to her face, blushing in shock, and looking back at him like a deer in headlights. Overall, her assumed position received a ten out of ten on Sesshoumaru's doggie demon standards. With a feral grin, Sesshoumaru advanced, watching Kagome jump up and fidget, stepping out of the wad on her floor and inching towards the opposite side of the room.

Sesshoumaru reached her first, sliding one hand up the contours of her arm to grip the back of her head while placing the other on the wall beside her, trapping her body. He delicately pulled her mussed hair from her clip, sliding his fingers down her cheek as he pulled away, setting the clip on her bed side table, aware but not focused anymore on her bare lower half.

"That must've been one hell of a dream."

* * *

><p>Kagome could not believe her ears. Here she was, naked except for a black and pink polka-dotted bra standing in front of an equally naked Sesshoumaru, save the pants riding curiously high on his waist. His hand visibly came closer to her face. And before she knew it her hair clip was stolen from her hair and laid delicately on her bedside table.<p>

_What was that he said?_ Ah, right. "you could say that..."

Sesshoumaru looked amused and smiled devilishly. "Wanna talk about it?"

NO. NO NO _NO_. "Actually, I was heading for the shower... "

"You look like you need some attention."

Kagome's face couldn't feel anymore flushed. She was sure she looked like a tomato. A very ripe one at that. It was bad enough as it was Sesshoumaru knowing about her wet dream, much less him teasing her about it. Kagome felt her fingers twitch into a fist as she tried to maintain her cool demeanor in front of what appeared to be the devil. His lightly tussled bangs were doing everything they could to fuck with her control, as the perfect silver strands down his back were waving at her enticingly from behind his shoulder. They were beckoning her to touch and fondle them and run her dainty fingers through the silkiness. _Fuck I love his hair..._

He really was the devil, Kagome decided. Well, they say that Lucifer WAS gods most beautiful angel...

"Umm..."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru could smell the sexual arousal in the air and he could taste in it, her desire for him. He knew what she wanted, what she needed. Rolling his eyes and licking his lips slightly, his hand shot down to cup her sex, startling Kagome's entire body.<p>

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she unconsciously stepped to the side, widening her stance and giving him room to work. _No foreplay?_ Sesshoumaru chuckled wickedly and stroked his other hand up the side of her body, lightly cupping her breast through her bra before setting it and his adjoining forearm on the wall above her, effectively bringing him closer to her. _Nevermind, there it is._

"Your _body_ likes the attention..." he slid a finger within her, slowly, and tortuously. The intense pleasure first stemming from his stroking her folds and now from him delicately fingering her dripping pussy was so satisfying. Kagome sighed against him, leaning into the looming figure above her. _Shower? What shower? _"Why say you don't want any...?"

He suggestively licked the lobe of her ear while continuing to sink his fingers into her hot center, and moved to stoke the skin of her breast again, teasing her into a shivering mass of stimulation.

"I'm supposed to have an early photo shoot today..." she whispered out.

He frowned slightly. "with whom?"

"Um I think his manager said his name was inu... something... um Inuyasha I think."

Sesshoumaru's fingers stilled within her and Kagome moaned at the loss of movement, looking up at him. He was grinning wickedly, his eyes angrily shining, he could feel it.

He ignored her responding confused look.

Sesshoumaru slipped his fingers from her folds and turned her around, pushing her face first into the bed. Kagome crawled up onto it, but he stilled her movements, propping her on her hands and knees, legs spread apart and then shoving her top half down so she was leaning on her forearms. He reached over her to snatch her phone from her bedside table, and when it was clutched in his hand, he slipped his tongue in between her quivering folds and teased the lips of her sex.

Kagome moaned heartily, pushing back into his face and spreading her knees wider. Sesshoumaru sat on the bed behind her and then pressed a few buttons on her phone, bringing it to his ear. He leaned forward again and began to lap at her, his free hand sliding up the expanse of her thigh.

The phone connected to the server and began to ring. As expected, it went to voice-mail and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. _Whats the point of having a phone if you wont pick it up_? He pulled his mouth away from Kagome as the tone beeped and she moaned again, her thighs shivering.

"You wont be having an appointment today, brother. Your photographer is..." he trailed off to lick her again drawing a rather loud moan from her throat, "...busy. Reschedule for next week." and then he clicked the phone shut, ending the call.

"Brother?" Kagome asked shakily.

"Half brother" He corrected, searching through her contacts for a minute. After a minute he found what he was searching for and dialed, placing the phone to his ear again. A tired "Good morning, Kagome" sifted through the speaker, and Sesshoumaru slipped his fingers in Kagome's quivering pussy, answering her secretary with a "Good morning, I know its early, but Kagome cant make it today and asked me to call in for her."

Surprise filled his ear for the next minute in the forms of concerns and questions, but Sesshoumaru was already over the conversation, his wet fingers calling to his libido. "Yes, Miss Bulma, I'll tell her. Kagome will be in tomorrow. Do not worry. Please have a wonderful day off."

Kagome waited for the click of the phone to let out the moan she was holding in. "I'm going to kill you one of these days..." She threatened.

"You aren't in a position of suggesting such a thing..." Sesshoumaru pinched her clit as proof to his point and she cried out huskily, partially collapsing onto he bed. He resumed his languorous work upon the lips of her vagina, enjoying the breathy cracked moans feeding his ego with triumph.

"God damn it, I hate this..." Kagome regretfully moaned. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes lightly. Her body was enjoying it, and her thighs, cunt, and moans proved it.

"Hate what?" he encouraged, moving his attention to her clit where he generously sucked, lapped and tongued the slick protrusion.

"You're technically my client, I cant be doing this with you." Sesshoumaru grinned wickedly, confidence back in place. _Does she think she has a company policy?_ Well he would have to work around that wouldn't he? He would just tell her later.

"Hn." he simply stated, removing his face from her crotch and standing up to place her phone back on the table. She was looking up at him with a mixture of incredulity and lust. Sesshoumaru counted on the latter. "I heard you had a stressful week..." he murmured, reaching down to lightly palm his erection through the fabric.

Kagome watched raptly and then followed the hand with her eyes up the planes of his abdominal region after a few strokes. "Yeah, its been four-ay-em every day this week." she replied, eyes flicking to his face, and her body stretching face down upon the mattress. Apparently she had accepted her forced vacation day.

Sesshoumaru smiled lightly and walked into her bathroom to retrieve a bottle of lotion and then joined her again in her bedroom, shifting to straddle her mostly naked body. She observed him lightly, keeping moderately still, a smile quirking up to her cheek.

"Then I will relax you."

He reached up and unfastened her bra, delicately peeling it from her shoulders and dropping it on the floor by the bed. He then reached up and dabbed a small bit of lotion upon his fingers and began their work on her stiff shoulders and upper back.

Slowly spreading the lotion across her skin, his fingers began to have more move-ability and he began using the heel of his palm in conjunction with his fingers and knuckles. Kagome's mewl of relaxation gave Sesshoumaru a feeling of triumph and he smiled closing his eyes and concentrating on his movements, going by feel alone.

For Sesshoumaru, this was a much more thorough way of massaging. He couldn't see any lumps or knots under her skin anyways, so why not take that sense out of the picture. It would allow for more enhanced other senses anyways. Kagome stretched her newly awakened muscles forward, reaching for the doweled headboard and kicking her calves lightly to bounce harmlessly against Sesshoumaru's lower back, before settling down on the sheets lucid and relaxed. Sesshoumaru smiled, instantly feeling a difference in tension in Kagome's muscles and attitude.

He didn't particularly know why the sex he had with Kagome always involved an outside element, but he was never one to dismiss such a blessing in disguise. The sex he had with her using the whipped cream was by far his favorite. If, by all standards, whipped cream was sex in a can, then the bottle of lotion laying harmlessly on the sheets next to him had to be sex in a bottle. The relaxation and submission it induced within Kagome was enough for Sesshoumaru to ravish her night and day. Had he known earlier that all it took for Kagome to loosen up was a bottle of lotion and some thoughtfully placed hand moves against her skin, Sesshoumaru would've tried this _much_ earlier.

Another moan drew Sesshoumaru's gaze open and he watched her shift on the sheets, twisting her upper body to look at him. "We are going to have sex, right?"

He was confused. "Pardon?" _Did she really ask that?_ Sesshoumaru cocked his eyebrow and looked at her incredulously.

"Ah, um... Ok, stupid question..." She trailed off, still thinking.

Sesshoumaru decided to clarify for her. "We are not only going to have morning sex, as it is only four thirty in the morning, but I plan to keep you in bed all day, leashed if I must."

Kagome sputtered and blushed bright red in the face. "Ah well, not the answer I was expecting, but not as surprising as I thought." Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Eating her out, purposefully calling her secretary at four fifteen, teasing her, cancelling her appointments, massaging her, fingering her, stripping her, Sesshoumaru could give fifty thousand other examples of how he was blatantly showing his eagerness to bed her this morning. Perhaps there was another reason she asked? Whatever it was, she seemed rather hesitant.

"Kagome, what is this all about?" Sesshoumaru decided to fondle the supple cheeks of her ass and wait for her answer.

"Um, Well... Its kind of embarrassing to ask." She hesitantly admitted, though smiling and moaning appreciatively under his ministrations.

"Is it about our sex?" Sesshoumaru had just about had enough of her beating around the bush, but was also insanely curious as to what she was finding hard to communicate.

"Erm... yeah..." She moaned again and his hand twitched closer to her inner thighs. "Ah that feels good right there..."

"Then I should remind you that the very first time we had sex we used whipped cream..." Kagome stilled lightly and opened her eyes again, studying him. "There was also the time you masturbated in front of me..." He moved down to her thighs, squeezing and stroking, reveling in the heat of her core inches from his probing fingertips. "And then there was the shower that time..."

"Shower?" Kagome put her finger to her lip and thought deeply, looking up at the ceiling.

Sesshoumaru balked. _Really? _"...with the soap...?" There was no way she didn't remember that.

Kagome twitched and jerked in his hands. "Oh god the soap..."

This time he didn't fight the urge - and visibly rolled his eyes boredly. "The point is I have no idea what could possibly make you embarrassed to talk about."

"Ah well... I was wondering if we could try something new..." Kagome looked at him sheepishly while the comment hung pregnant in the air, its aura wafting into Sesshoumaru's nose a pleasing scent of anticipation for a long winded day.

He grinned almost ferally and squeezed her thighs, lightly pushing them apart to settle between them, Kagome still looking back at him. "By all means, Kagome, voice your fantasies." He let one finger probe her nether lips, sliding through the slipper flesh rhythmically.

"Ah... well I have this book..."

He stopped suddenly, a gleaming look of wonder passing across his features, before turning into a shining mirth like mischief. "Do go on..." He slid a finger into her core slowly, teasing her with the action. He knew very well what it was now. _'book'_ said absolutely everything. If it wasn't Tantra it was Kama Sutra and vice versa. He grinned again, finding this morning to be something of an erotic foreplay, even though he hadn't been physically simulated.

"Oh don't give me that, you know exactly what I'm talking about, that look on your face sais it all."

He continued to smile gracefully, extremely excited and aroused by the anticipation. He leaned down over her, his chest brushing against the lotion soaked skin of her back, and his chin resting near her ear while he continued to slowly finger her. "Don't you know, Kagome, the first aspect of this kind of sex is being able to voice your desires." He felt his breath next to her ear, hot and heady, puffing back across his face when he spoke.

"Ah well..." Kagome looked away again, but widened her legs, bucking softly against his fingers.

Sesshoumaru grinned wickedly. Oh the joys of fucking lovely Kagome all day. Sure this stuff was supposed to be for lovers, and if Kagome wanted to pursue that with him, then by all means he would oblige. However, the fact remains to be seen that Kagome was willingly open to spending all day writhing beneath him. That in and of itself was something Sesshoumaru had no inclination to pass up.

He slid his fingers several times through her passage stroking her internal fire before sliding them out and getting up slowly, centering the waistband of his pants and looking down at her. "I will be back in approximately five minutes." Kagome simply nodded. "Your contribution will be to chop that box of strawberries in your fridge into sizable pieces. and put them in a bowl."

"How do you know I have strawberries?" Her brows furrowed and she sat up slowly.

"I helped you with your groceries last week." He dismissed her comment with a wave, looking bemused. Her tired, non functioning brain was going to be the embarrassment of her one of these days.

"What if I ate them all."

This time he did roll his eyes. "For heavens sake, Kagome." He turned sharply, slightly annoyed with her. "And make sure to drink a large glass of water before you do anything." She would need the water before the morning he had planned.

He left her apartment in long strides, his route becoming clear in his mind. Sesshoumaru vaulted down the fire-escape stairs and back into his own flat, maneuvering into his kitchen. He wrenched the fridge open and grabbed two bottles of champagne. Grabbing an Ice-Pale, he filled it with a large amount of ice and shoved the beverages into it, the other hand shifting his pants again. He walked out his door and locked it behind him, dropping his keys in one pocket. Just before turning to the fire escape, a slice of color flashed across his subconscious. Sesshoumaru stopped short and looked to his right, smiling. His lovely old neighbor always had the most beautiful manicured rose garden between their doors. _She wont notice two missing, right?_ He padded over, intrigued. He cocked his head, deciding on two inconspicuous blossoms out of notice from her door, and clipped them fairly short, leaving several inches beneath the blossom in his hand, for easy handling.

Mrs. Ito's Roses were florist quality. Sesshoumaru lifted both to the level of his face and studied them, not needing to bury his nose in the softness in order to smell how delicate they were. They had an unnaturally dark hue towards the top, rich in pigment and nutrients, and a lighter shade collecting at the base, where the leafy hip held everything in place. The petals were shaped crisply, jutting points sliding smoothly into luscious curves at the base. Indeed they were wonderful, and he enjoyed the refreshing scent when he came home and walked past them to open his door. Sesshoumaru smiled and turned again, promising to treat them with care, and moved toward the fire-escape again.

Kagome, like a good little girl had followed his instructions. She had downed a glass of water, the remnants were on the counter in said large glass, and she had cut up her box of strawberries into a fitting bowl. Her still naked body was an arousing sight to Sesshoumaru as he deposited his own items in the living room discreetly, walking over to the heat to set it onto a tropical temperature. As it was, He had never _started _into morning sex knowing it would be long, however, the erection that was only half tenting his pants now, was in for a long ride.

"A long happy ride..." He murmured.

"What was that?" Kagome asked from behind him, placing the bowl on her coffee table. He smirked gleefully and turned around, answering her question with a dismissing wave. He looked around at her clean room, and checked off the mental list he had created moments earlier, and decided they were all set.

"So hand me this book of yours." He suggested, sitting on the couch calmly, hoping she hadn't seen the goodies he brought. She disappeared into her bedroom with a flustered look, reappearing seconds later with several things.

"Here it is." She handed it to him and then fidgeted again. "And this came with it..." Kagome then proceeded to hand over a quilted silk cloth, very thin and very long.

"I think we should employ this first, then." Sesshoumaru intoned lowly as he stood, cupping her cheeks and sifting his fingers through her hair. He easily moved his face forward in order to connect their lips into a searing sexy kiss, one that had his heart thumping in anticipation. Her morning breath was surprisingly gone, replaced with a minty freshness that had him purring. _So she had time to brush her teeth before I arrived?_ It wasn't the hygiene that was sexy to him, it was her consideration for his over sensitized taste buds. As much as he didn't mind tasting cotton mouth during sex, the minty flavor was a kick. _It'll disappear soon enough, though._

Sesshoumaru sighed into the kiss, his hands cradling her face and cheeks, his tongue sweeping against her sensually in little flicks and shivers. Their saliva was liquid magma, making the connection between them slick and slippery. He didn't mind saliva, but if there was too much where he was actively swallowing every few minutes, or too little where she hadn't had enough water or fluid, then it was un enjoyable. However the slippery warmth that coated his tongue was sweetly amazing, as was her accompanying moans of appreciation.

He pulled back to bring his hands up to her eyes, placing the middle of the blind fold above her nose and leaning in for another kiss while he tied the ends. Normally the art of Tantra suggests lots of open eyed contact, and open eyed kisses, looking _'deep into the soul' _among other intimate things, but Sesshoumaru and Kagome weren't lovers. _At least not as of yet._ So Sesshoumaru had decided to take the long drawn out suggestions and romantic practices of Tantra and combine them with the erotic positioning and language of the Kama Sutra book Kagome handed him. If they progressed into lovers, they would do it again, the right way.

He finished tying the knot and pulled away, biting her bottom lip and nibbling on the flesh. Her jaw dropped slightly and her open mouth emitted another aroused moan that tickled the insides of his ears erotically. Standing to look at her, Sesshoumaru found a blindfolded goddess, wringing her hands and wrists, and shifting her weight back and forth to each hip.

"Be prepared Kagome, This will be a long day..." His fingers found her ear and trailed down to her jaw slowly, drawing out a small shudder from her body. His nail continued down her neck and twiddled in the divot of her collar bone as he continued. "Pretend it is not morning at all, and that we have just arrived home from a night out on the town..." The isolated touching was making her lean into it to try and feel more, her senses on obvious alert since her sight was blocked. "Or, imagine we are at a club, it doesn't matter, choose how you see fit, but remember to understand that its not morning right now, and the night is just getting started."

Being able to get her into a mood for not only hours of sex and pleasure, but alcohol as well, with it still being five in the morning was slightly risky, but it was well worth the risk anyways. His finger moved across her collarbone and dipped near her armpit, circling the swell of her breast with one claw. She was so soft, either from the lotion earlier, or her body wash was amazing. Sesshoumaru loved the feel of her skin. It was amazingly sensual flush into his more basic desires. The touch of a soft woman beneath him was something of a delicacy he enjoyed.

And Enjoy he would, Sesshoumaru decided as he silently stripping the last remaining article of clothing and tossed it over the back of the couch.

* * *

><p>Kagome was pumped with adrenaline. Her eyesight being gone was more of a disability than she gave it credit. It wasn't helping that Sesshoumaru wasn't using more than the pad of his finger or the tip of his claw to touch her in small isolated areas. Already her nipples were so stiff, it was a wonder they didn't hurt. He was fingering the inside of her collarbone divot on her right side, with practiced delicacy. His touch was so light it was merely a hairs tickle against her nerves.<p>

As well, it was the most erotic thing she had ever felt.

The next thing Kagome knew he was caressing down the outside of her breast, carefully avoiding the swell, and trailing along the inside of her armpit. She had never flt anything like this before, and unsure of what to do but stand there, pushing into his hand, causing her flesh to bump into another finger.

"_Ah ah ah, Kagome, no rushing_."

His voice was somehow behind her, and his fingers moved away from her skin silently. She whipped around to say something, but realized that she couldn't see him and he was probably moved again anyways. She bit her lip and looked down fidgeting. If he wasn't going to touch her soon, she was going to do it for him, living room or not. It was nice of him, Kagome noticed, to have turned up the heat slightly, so that hours and hours could pass while they were naked and their bodies wouldn't freeze.

The touching came back, this time on the front of her thigh, a finger tracing an indiscernible pattern towards the inside of her thigh. His breath on her ass was the only indication she got before he spoke again.

"_Spread your legs, Kagome._"

She moaned and stepped apart, her thighs tingling and her belly fluttering. This was so incredibly sexy and hot. Something slippery slithered its way down the back of her folds first flicking her engorged clit and then traveling through her nether lips only to disappear before it hit her anus. She groaned raunchily and sank to her knees, once again Sesshoumaru not where she expected him to be.

"_You taste so ready.._." The voice in front of her trailed off and a chuckle circled her until it stopped at her back again. "_Onto your elbows, now..._" She did as she was told, her pussy quivering and pulsing. Just the sensation of _knowing_ he might lick her again was what kept Kagome's body pulsing wildly. The lack of attention had her silently demanding more. She was shaking and quivering and so ready to follow every direction Sesshoumaru gave her. It was an embarrassing pleasure, he had touched her what, three times?

"_Your pussy is pulsing so frantically_." His breath was on her open faced vagina again, panting puffs of hot air across her core. "_Could it be that you want more?_"

"Fuck yess..." Kagome had never in her life felt so erotic and sexy when she hadn't been touched a lot. His sinful voice calling her name was like sex in itself, the way his lips wrapped around her middle syllable and the breathy way he spoke the last was enough to make her scream for more. Sometimes she wished she had a name with a syllable that involved using the tongue to articulate. She would ask him to speak it while eating her out... or...

Sesshoumaru licked the middle of her pussy again, his tongue wriggling sensually in her core and she groaned out loud forgetting her train of thought. Just the feeling of his tongue, was amazing. She couldn't see anything, not even the slivers of light at the top and bottom of the fabric... She could feel her arms quaking with every lick, her hips jutting out to his face so he would touch her with his lips too, her knees spreading softly on the carpet that she figured she might have to clean later.

"_What do you want, Kagome..." _There was her name again. Kagome moaned and let her shoulders lay on the floor, raising her ass so he would continue his torture. His tongue was hot against her folds, his saliva and her nether juices dripping down the inside of her thighs slickly. She was so wet, Kagome was going insane.

"_What._" He flicked her clit and nibbled on one side of her labia. "_Do you want?" _Kagome moaned, unable to come up with anything other than needing him to continue.

"I.. Um" there went another lick, and another slice of her rational brain. "I want you to touch me more..." _Aint that the truth._ Her mental side quipped. She loved his sexy tongue on her pussy, but she needed to feel more on her thighs and her breasts and everywhere. His teasing would just be teasing without the satisfaction of orgasm.

"_Hmm... ohkay..."_ Sesshoumaru licked her slowly one last time and then she felt him pull away. Her body remained quivering and dripping, her nipples were rocks against her carpet, and her ass was spread so wide the warm air temperature was wafting across it in ghosts of breaths. She moaned as her pussy clenched inadvertently. Sesshoumaru had been away for too long, her body was practically begging for him to come back.

Something soft brushed against the inside of her thigh down to her knee. Kagome jumped to her arms, her upper body lifting off the ground with a loud moan. _Fuck that felt so good._ Whatever it was, it was amazing. It wasn't his hands... because those were warm. No this was like a velvet covered brush. "Do it again..." She whispered, desperately needing to feel that sensation again.

Hot breath wafted across her clit again and she sucked in another moan. "_So sensitive today..._" Came his voice, equally velvety against her eardrums. Nevertheless he took whatever it was he was holding and began to tickle her thighs and ass with it, twirling, brushing, pressing, petting. From the sensations she was reveling in, it seemed this object had a semi circular face, relatively flat, but still incredibly soft and tantalizing. Then all at once there was another one on her other leg, fiddling and twirling along her skin as the other had.

And then as if she couldn't get even hotter, his tongue snaked in between her folds again, tickling her lips and nibbling her clit. It was all to little and all to much for her. Kagome was spiraling and she didn't know how to stop it. Her quaking arms couldn't hold her heaving body up anymore and she plonked back down on the floor, spreading her knees wider and moaning uncontrollably. The feeling of the soft toys on her skin and his delectable tongue in her pussy was so sinful. Her body began to shake and Kagome realized she was heading into the deep end of a probably very large orgasm.

"Ah Sesshoumaru.. I..." She wanted to say it, to warn him, to ask that he nibble her harder and shove something deep into her cavern, but all that came out was strangled moans of pleasure. Her body was on fire, passion licking at her insides just as deftly as Sesshoumaru's tongue buried in her core.

"_You what?_" Came his muffled reply as he lifted his tongue from her and pulled her clit into his mouth, sucking wantonly. That did it, Kagome body exploded, prickles of fire and ice danced across her inner thighs and cunt, her lower back relaxing and arching, and her mouth opened in a scream that came out as an incredibly satisfied moan. Her pussy clenched in spasming bursts as even more fluid dripped down her thighs and squirted harmlessly. It was such a powerful rush of ecstasy, and even blind, even through the darkness, she could see herself writhing through the aftershock of her climax.

Her body was shaking and quivering as she was still moaning. In one movement she was hoisted onto her back and her legs wrenched open. Before she could do or say anything more, Sesshoumaru had plunged himself deep into her core with a long grunt. Kagome cried out loudly and headily, she could feel herself pulsing around the intrusion as she continued through another orgasm. Her legs were whipping back and forth as fire licked sensually through her. The dick sheathed within her was throbbing and heavy, stretching her wide and teasing her with uninitiated movement. She couldn't help the escalating moans and audible gasps of pleasure.

He was stilled within her, another long groan working its way from the confines of his throat and spilling out beyond clenched teeth. Kagome's body was a sticky mass of sex and ecstasy, clinging onto Sesshoumaru, pleading silently for him to move. Her cries filtered to heavy pants, and her undulating muscles slowed to a dull quiver as her bodies climactic jolting began to finally relax. She registered his body moving again, the tiniest of muscle movements now perceptible because of his close proximity and invading presence. Before she was ready, Sesshoumaru whipped the blindfold off, tossing it somewhere behind his shoulder.

Kagome took in her surroundings blinkingly, noticing they were not only still in the middle of the living room, but facing the front door. Should anyone walk in, they would get an eye-full for sure. Kagome cautiously looked back up at Sesshoumaru and practically came unglued. His hair was partially curtaining them, discreetly forming shadows on the underside of his muscle tone, defining them artistically god-like.

It just wasn't fair.

The dusky nipple half blocked by his bicep was such a male tease, as was his curved body, down to the apex of her thighs where the lower part of his belly expanded and contracted in rhythmic breathing. She was mesmerized by the connection, staring blatantly at his belly button and accompanying dip down into the base of his navel where it disappeared behind her pubic bone. She inhaled sharply and tore her eyes away from the sight up to his face, clenching inadvertently when she saw it.

He was so damn sexy.

The smile that quirked when she looked at him and clenched accompanied by the lust and fire in his shadowed eyes was surreal.

"I'm flattered that you admire me."

And then there was his tantalizing lips, which she had first experience in knowing they were lust as talented as they looked, and his deep sexy voice that brought everything together. She clenched again, unable to help the visual stimulation that forced her body to respond accordingly. She wanted to respond with words, but all that came out was a strangled "aahuuummmmmmmm" and a roll of her eyes in pleasure. She didn't care that he knew she practically orgasmed every time she looked at his face during sex. She didn't care if he was going to be arrogant - it was true enough anyways. All Kagome wanted, was for him to keep doing delectable things with her body.

He shifted to sit on the floor with his back against the couch and pulled her to straddle him, shoving her farther onto his dick. Kagome cried out again, the penetration feeling so deliciously amazing.

"You wanted me to touch you more?" A hand ghosted up one thigh next to his hip and rested on the curve of her waist. She nodded vigorously, looking at him pleadingly. Kagome recognized the arrogant look flitting across his face before a wicked one took its place. His other hand came up and brushed the same soft toy over her neck and around her cheek, the soft scent of roses filling her body when he brushed it across her nose and lips. She jerked, startled.

He had been using roses?

Kagome felt herself flush ten shades of coy shyness and looked down at the rose on her lips. It was incredibly beautiful. _Had he prepared these? _Kagome didn't think he could have, because he hadn't known she was going to ask this. He couldn't have gone out and bought them either, he was gone for too short a period. The only other option was that he had a rose bush stashed in his flat somewhere. That also didn't seem quite right.

Whatever it was, the gorgeous petals were Sesshoumaru's helpers for her first orgasm, and probably will continue to help him through the rest of the night. _Err... Morning?_

They were deep red, lusciously Beauty and the Beast like with Sharply dulled points and soft faces. Kagome leaned into the flower he held at her face and closed her eyes again, sniffing as deeply as she could. They were heavenly. She didn't quite know what to think about them, being that they were a symbol of love, and the relationship between her and Sesshoumaru wasn't quite there yet. However, he was skillful in his use of their softness and dexterity along her body. Perhaps they were simply another external sex device. In any case, Kagome understood the underlying messages that ultimately came with roses, regardless of whether or not Sesshoumaru wanted to communicate them, and decided that he was playing with a wonderfully cooperative fire, and that she should let him maneuver her some more.

She shifted past the rose on her lips, and it brushed against her cheek as she leaned in to kiss him, finding a tiny bit of strength in her legs to rock her pelvis around his cock as she tasted him. Sesshoumaru sucked in a breath and groaned into the kiss, sharply thrusting and grating his pubic hair on her clit.

A jolt of electricity shot through Kagome's body and she lifted her upper torso from his, watching him lick his lips. Another soft brushing feeling was tickling its way up the swell of her breast and she looked down just in time to watch his other hand twiddle the blossom of a rose over one nipple. The combination of the softness of the petals and the tickling twirling feeling was satisfyingly relaxing. Her already aroused body quaked shivering around the cold velvet on her pebbled nipple.

Sesshoumaru, in the meantime had bent over and used his tongue to pull her other nipple into his mouth. Kagome cried out and leaned back on her arms, her legs coming up into a squat position, shins pressing against the couch, ass still in his lap, cradling his sturdy member inside of her.

The feeling of his bending over to torture her breasts was another wave of passionate fire that curled in her insides, creating another pulse that quivered around his length. She could feel herself tightening and gyrating and rocking against him, her vagina leaking all over her thighs, ass and his adjoined lap. It was so sexy.

His other arm reached around the travel the other rose up and down the spine of her back in elongated strokes. Kagome moaned loudly and arched her back, her pussy clamping around the intrusion. She really couldn't help but squeeze him. Sesshoumaru was bringing her so high into pleasure she hardly had any control over her body anymore.

"Hmmm..."

Sesshoumaru's voice piqued Kagome's curiosity and she looked up as he stopped twirling the rose on her nipple, setting it down and picking up her book. With one last lick, he glanced at her face and pulled her nipple between his teeth, letting go after several moments so that it bounced against her heaving ribcage.

"This position is slightly familiar."

Kagome looked down at herself and cocked her head. _This was in Kama Sutra?_ She furrowed her brows. "Except.." He continued. "Your legs should be here."

Sesshoumaru pulled her legs back down so that her knees squeezed his hips and her pussy slid along his length again, the cheeks of her ass spread over his thighs.

"And then down we go." Sesshoumaru put the book down and pulled her arms to cross over her front, bending his body over so that she arched between his knees. For comfort, she assumed, He lifted his knees slightly and used his feet as a pillow for her head. Then with one last movement, he delicately thrust into her pelvic region.

Kagome came unglued. "Ooooohhhh God..." The depth of his cock was unbelievable. Her eyes widened and Kagome felt the desire to stretch her arms above her. In doing so, she arched her back even more creating an almost unbearable friction along the front of her vagina. The feeling of Sesshoumaru supporting her with his large hands on her waist while thrusting softly and slowly was a rush of intimacy and trust. Once again, Kagome was speechless.

After a few minutes, Kagome recognized a rhythm growing and began to use the muscles in her legs to rock back against him, drawing a soft grunt from his mouth. He leaned down and captured her nipple in his mouth again sucking in tune with the rhythm they had created.

"According to your lovely cartoon-esque picture book, this one is called the _Arc De Triomph_." He grunted on her nipple and released it with another teething tug, switching to the other one, and burying it in his mouth. "What if I do..." He grunted out the words slowly in rhythm with his languid thrusting. Kagome could barely hear it, the sensations he was causing to ripple inside her were far to incredible.

"This."He let go of her lower back in favor of simply gripping her ass. The pulling motion it did on her pussy as well as the slight strain on her back was incredible. Kagome felt herself reaching climax again, and helpless to stop it, tumbled over the edge in a loud groan. Her pussy quaked again, and against the strain in her back she shook with climactic force, gripping his feet to steady her body. As if sensing her need, Sesshoumaru reached up to support her back again and pulled her to regularly straddle his thighs, her twitching body almost crumbling from the released tension as she rode out the wave of her climax.

The new sensation of being normally upright when she had been bent over for minutes was a relaxing wash of tingling prickles starting from her neck and traveling through her breasts and down to her clamping pussy. Her aftershocks were wearing down slightly, and by the grunting Sesshoumaru was doing, they felt just as good as her initial climax. Kagome was still moaning light profanities, the feelings too incredible and extreme.

"Are you OK?" he asked quietly, kissing her neck and continuing to rock gently within her, not driving hard or fast, just continuing the stimulating motions from before. The only thing Kagome could do was nod and wrap her arms around his shoulders, laying her cheek on him so her lips rested pleasantly against his neck. When he didn't respond, she breathed deeply and whispered a soft _yes_ into his skin, sighing audibly pleased with the ro cking friction their hips were creating.

"Mmm. Then lets do another." Kagome smiled again grunted her agreement. "After, of course, I play with you some more." Kagome giggled and he lifted her off of him, moving her to lie on the floor.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru could not wait to finally open the champagne and taste it on the woman in front of him. The exciting bout of thrusting they did was fun and exciting, and her body bent and arched before him was so much of a turn on it was painful. He was tempted to climax then, but decided that he wanted to eat her out one more time before having his fill of her squeezing and clamping pussy.<p>

Sesshoumaru reached over and fingered a handful of cut strawberries, bringing them over to her body and beginning to place them on different parts of her body. Her nipples, which were once more begging for attention, her belly button, one on the center of her clavicle, and the other on her pubic mound. He took a look at his handiwork and placed the bowl on the ground, moving the roses away for later use. Kagome was looking up at him with a lusty eyed apprehension to which he simply smiled at. Whipping his hand out, he tugged one icy bottle of champagne from the bucket, lazily holding it above her so icy droplets could trickle down her heated flesh.

Kagome groaned again, the sound a constant reminder of who was pleasuring her and that she immensely enjoyed it.

He twirled the metal on the champagne cap and deftly popped the cork, the loud crack drawing out a surprised squeak from Kagome. The foam that spilled out, he dribbled all over her body, forcing a twisted gurgle out of her mouth and a pleasured writhe under him. Setting the bottle down, he went to work. Foam was still dripping from her breasts and he popped one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the strawberry, and sucking on her nipple when he decided to chew the fruit. He did the same with the piece at the center of her chest to her other breast, drawing whining moans from her happy shivering body.

As he made his way down her body, he stopped to lap at her belly button, once again chewing on the tangy fruit but sucking champagne from the divot in her navel, eliciting staccato squeaks and light jerks of her upper body. Kagome's body was already delectable, but with the bittersweet additive of champagne it was even more irresistible. It seemed that the lotion he used on her body wasn't the only bottled sex out there. Champagne was also sex in a bottle, if Kagome tasted this delightful when using it improperly.

He couldn't help himself from groaning, his eyes rolling back into his head, erection coated in her juices bobbing whenever he moved. "God you're so tasty." He muttered, still indulging in her belly button and accompanying curve of her navel. She really did. The last strawberry he sucked into his mouth and chewed was the precursor to another wave of licking her dripping cunt. As he savored the taste, he flipped her onto her shaky hands and knees again, spreading her thighs and kneeling between them. He reached to his left.

As if Kagome already knew what he was about to do, she turned around with a semi-panicked look on her face, arm raising slightly and mouth opening to comment. However he simply upturned the bottle again, slowly pouring more champagne over the back side of her body, the liquid collecting in the spinal areas and shoulder blades. Without putting the bottle down he quickly slurped up the liquid on her lower back trailing his tongue up her body to dip into the curves of her shoulder blades and then nip at her sensitive neck.

Sesshoumaru moved back down and nibbled the side of her ass cheeks before positioning himself under her cunt. He lifted the bottle and poured the last splashes of the liquor through her supple behind to dribble across her sensitized folds.

Kagome let loose a wailing moan, throwing her head back and pushing her hips back into his face.

He smiled and dragged his tongue through her abused folds once more, savoring the taste of both Kagome and the champagne. "Gods woman, you're divine." The appeal to his libido was driving him partially insane with need. He needed to be in her, he needed to screw her five ways from heaven, he needed to claim her, and fuck every ounce of sound from her vocal cords. But he also wanted to savor her taste, feel her curves, appreciate her beauty, elongate the pleasure he felt from her. The dual wants were gripping his control and beginning to shred it. He finished lapping the champagne from her cunt and sat back on his heels.

Setting the empty bottle aside, he reached for the other one, opening it in the same fashion and setting it aside for later use. He gripped her firm hips and pulled her into a siting position, pressing a strawberry piece to her mouth to which she nibbled and chewed happily. He looked over, deciding to make use of her dining table and hoisted her into his arms, picking up the opened bottle on the way and Kagome's book of tricks.

He set her floppily down on the table and swigged a mouthful of champagne, leaning down to kiss her. Kagome reached up and threaded her hands in his hair, responding to his kiss with tongue flicks of her own, swirling the sparkling drink inside their mouths. As soon as she had swallowed when she pulled back, Sesshoumaru lined his cock up and plunged deep within Kagome, the urge finally besting his control. Her wet heat was so wonderful around his dick. It wasn't virginal tight anymore, but it was still pulsing in wavelets of pleasure through the puffed head and down to the base of his shaft.

Kagome moaned softly and shifted, her hair swirling above her in a shiny luscious mass. Sesshoumaru began a slow pace, riding her body into a fluid rhythm. He shucked her knees on his shoulders, lifting her hips off the table and continued to push into her smoothly, the friction changing ever so slightly, but ever so deliciously. He grunted again, almost unable to speak, and lifted Kagome's book to his face, flicking through the pages quickly. Upon finding what he wanted, he set the book down and quickened the pace.

"Your little book calls this one _The Amazing Butterfly._"

Her squelching heat was grinding him closer to climax, a goal he was now desperate to reach. Pushing Kagome over peak multiple times was indeed enjoyable, but he needed to get something out of it, or he might go insane. Her slick thighs bouncing on his chest and her tits jiggling from the downward pressure served as a visual stimulation like none other, prompting his straining erection to weep into her waiting cavern. He was so close, he could feel it.

"Well its fucking amazing..." Kagome half cried, her arms flopping above her as she continued to cry out in staccato bursts.

Sesshoumaru let his head loll back and his eyes close, succumbing to the pleasure and gripping her thighs tighter on his chest. His hips were jarring into her and most likely bruising from the jolting table ledge, if he could guess. The sensations were just too much. From holding back since the beginning, to licking her pussy, to the roses and the champagne and the strawberries, he couldn't take anymore.

Sesshoumaru growled deep and feral, his teeth clenching and elongating, his beast thrashing to be released. His spine tingled, light hairs prickling upwards as he concavely arched against her. It was coming all too quickly, and not quick enough. A few thrusts later he barked out a stressed grunt and followed up with a pleased whine, the head of his cock ramming so far into Kagome he felt himself shove against her cervix. His shaft was pulsing wildly, semen spewing in thick globbing bursts, coating her innards and forcefully splashing out when it had nowhere else to pool.

He continued to jerk forward, pulsing and shuddering as he remained high in the climactic feeling. Sesshoumaru gently lowered Kagome's hips and leaned forward, her legs still on his shoulders, holding him off of her. He had absolutely no idea that holding off and building up and holding off and building up as he had been would be this wonderful. He was so incredibly sensitive, Kagome's pulsing vagina coaxing more orgasmic feelings from down the length of his shaft. Her voice a mere whisper in his ears. He moaned a long _Fuck..._ and attempted to pull out, but the sensations made him wince and shove back in, his beast shuddering a concurrent stay-where-you-are roar.

After a minute, his body began to relax and he all but collapsed on Kagome, her legs slipping from his shoulders to rest in the groove of his elbows as he bent them to lean over her and kiss her. Kagome groaned into his mouth and shifted her hips, her pussy caressing the girth of his shaft again.

"This book of yours is rather decent." He looked down at Kagome who's twinkling eyes opened to study him bemusedly.

"Another go?" Her pursed lips were curved in a delectable smile that had Sesshoumaru's beast howling for another, harder fuck.

"Another."

Picking her up, he grabbed her book, the roses, and the bowl of strawberries, this time heading for her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Somewhere along the way to her room Kagome had reached up and kissed him, halting his movements. Sesshoumaru was juggling several things at once and Kagome was not making his job any easier by distracting him with her fiery tongue and delectable lips. He decided for simplicities sake, to not go any farther than the hallway to her bedroom for now. Kneeling and setting down his roses out of harms way, he kept the bowl of strawberries close, planning on slipping pieces in her mouth and then tasting them upon her tongue.<p>

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and laid her on the floor, once again settling comfortably between her spread thighs, still warmly sheathed within her. He took one last lap at her tongue and pulled away, memorizing her flushed gaze and her puffy lips. Smiling, he raised himself up on both elbows, watching her reach her arms upward and her legs squeezing his hips in a long satisfied stretch. Her shifting pussy was massaging his flaccid cock, unwilling to slip from her, drawing out a pleased grunt from his lips. Sesshoumaru absolutely loved the feeling of her pussy, inside and out.

Balancing on one elbow, he reached over and grabbed her book, flipping through it again, this time leisurely. Sesshoumaru smiled as he flipped through, noticing all the fun things he could do with Kagome, who was still so hot and ready and willing. His finger stopped flipping the pages when he spotted one he liked. "Mmmm, I like this one..." He murmured, reading the specifics and then setting the book aside.

"Which one?" Kagome had grabbed a piece of strawberry and when he turned to look back at her, tickled the inside of his lips with it. He growled and pulled the piece along with her finger into his mouth, sucking on her appendage while he delicately chewed. She moaned and clenched around his cock wetly, his ministrations blatantly having an effect on her.

"You are just as tasty as the strawberry, my dear." He began to thrust slowly, feeling the tip of his penis engorging and the rest of his shaft stiffening. Kagome squinted her eyes and thrashed her head, his dick once again stretching her vagina wide. It felt so amazing to be able to stiffen inside of her, to harden until he reached another wail inducing spot on the inside of her walls. If his squirting leftover semen was any indication of how far he was shoved within her, her moans and accompanying wetness was the fuel to the fire.

Plain missionary wasn't so bad, especially when he was simply aiming to get hard, and he needed to be hard before attempting the lovely position he had chosen. In fact, plain missionary was rather stimulating, caressing the bottom of his shaft velvet-like and squelching tightly around the head. As a basic, missionary was immensely enjoyable, however, in comparison to the tantalizingly stimulating positions, that's when it became less desirable. He pumped within her for a few thrusts before steadying himself and rolling onto his side.

"If I do this correctly..." He started, talking himself through the motions, trying to figure out the best course of action. "Your leg goes there..." He reached between them and straightened her leg on the ground, the front of their thighs touching, and his toes flexing to tickle hers. "And mine goes..." He grunted and shifted his other leg between hers, moving her body slightly towards his head, ratcheting her bottom leg closer to the front of his bottom thigh. "...Here..." He moved to get comfy, her arms bracing on his shoulders as he maneuvered her, and then sliding around to press delicately against his back, her moans breathy in his ear.

"And then I lift your leg..." He gripped the outside of her upper thigh, his fingers brushing near the connection of their swollen privates. "Here." In one movement he had wrenched her body in over his. Although they were still on their side, her leg was ratcheted over the top part of his waist, his tricep resting on her knee. His fingers were still gripping the underside of her supple ass cheek, sliding through the ample wetness. They both groaned at the increased friction, the new position tightening her addicting cunt and positioning himself deeper. Kagome's fingers flexed and clawed softly down his spine, her teeth biting into his shoulder.

The feeling of his penis head smashed so deeply against her cervix, as well as her quivering labia on the upper part of his testicles was heaven. She was so wonderfully flexible. Kagome's body was wrapped around his upper thigh, her heel digging into the flesh of his gluts, and the toes of her other foot curling between his. Sesshoumaru was able to brace his knee on the floor behind her hips and start a rocking motion, drawing breathy moans and cries from her throat. He didn't want to go fast paced, the slow and intimate movement stroked his libido with a relaxed passion churning the internal desire within him.

He could not get enough of this feeling, Kagome's soft body twined around his, the warm slick friction of her cunt and the seeping goop from their sex, her fingernails lightly tracing up and down his spine, her lips open but tantalizingly close to his own, breath panting in hot wafts across his nose. It was all to addicting and stimulating. Kagome opened her eyes finally and he was able to look deep within them, watching her pupils dilate, and the irises contract and expand accordingly. She was so beautiful.

"This is heaven..." She whispered and leaned in, nibbling on his bottom lip, her nails no longer biting his skin as she flattened her hands and smoothed them across the planes of his back in a stabilizing hug. "You're so deep..." She was bracing herself on his body in order to cooperate in their intimate rocking. He grinned and reached past her, fingering around the carpet for a rose. Finding one he gripped it near the base of its hips and twirled it slowly up her spine, lazily smiling.

"What a coincidence. This one is called: _Now and Zen_."

He watched her lazily smile, her head lolling on his shoulder as she moaned. "And you're still pampering me with those roses." Her heel suddenly flexed and she grunted, his hand stopping on a part of her lower back he hadn't concentrated on before. Watching her closely, he brushed the face of the rose against the same spot and she moaned in his ear, her pussy clamping tightly around his cock.

"They're beautiful, no?" He whispered, not wanting to ruin her expressive motions and groans. She responded with a _They really are_ and he kissed her neck, wanting to taste her again.

The intimacy was nice, Sesshoumaru decided. He had been intimate before, taking things slowly, lazily moving, or prolonging sex, but never had he done anything like this ever in his life. He was kissing her cheeks and neck and nibbling her lips. He was watching her emotions and facial contortions. He was feeling every inch of her body with fingers and roses and strawberries. He was letting her scratch his back and bruise his ass with her digging heel. It was a rush of romance, but all too confusing for him. He didn't know if he _wanted_ to be romantically involved with her. Involved, definitely, but romantically? Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure yet.

However, Sesshoumaru did notice that he was inclining different and more romantic things upon Kagome, especially their sex life. He gently tossed the rose out of the way again, and slid the expanse of his hand across her back and waist. Sesshoumaru was addicted to her body, he really was. He understood his need to feel her curves, the bunched skin where her leg was flexibly stretched, the dip in her spine, the elegant conjunction of her ass cheeks to her back, the line of her ribs leading to her breasts, everything. Sesshoumaru could not get enough of it.

His hands were hot and over sized on her flesh, his nails coaxing little hairs to stand up in pleasure. He looking into her eyes and watched Kagome moan against him, dipping his head for a kiss. She was moaning into he motion, her tongue slipping in and out delicately whenever she moaned again, unable to control herself under his ministrations. The fact that she was so stimulating-ly needy was a rush of possessive-ness for Sesshoumaru and he gripped her tightly, the hand not fondling the thigh on his waist slid into her locks and cradles her face allowing him to deepen the kiss to take more control.

He needed her. Whether it was for romantic feelings, or just the overwhelming can-only-be-satisfied-by-Kagome lust, Sesshoumaru didn't care. He needed her and that was all there was too it.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome moaned against his lips, her tongue flicking the skin there as she enunciated, trying to rock faster against his hips, and pulling him from his mind. "I want to come... please..." He stilled the movement with his hand, and rolling on his back he awkwardly sat and then stood, slamming her against the wall.

He remembered this one as he was flipping through the book looking for the side position. "This one is a man's classic favorite. The _Stand and Deliver_..." Sesshoumaru began a brutal pace, gripping the outside of her thighs and pulling up, spreading her cheeks wider and hoisting her up every time he thrust. The harsh slap of their bodies combined with her thighs quivering and shaking as well as her clamping pussy was almost too much for him. He wanted to come one more time, but he was so exhausted already and he had the overwhelming urge to try one last sexy position before he called it a night. _Err, morning?_

"Ah. Oh god..." Kagome's cries were growing relentless, her mouth was open unabashedly, drool starting to spill down from the right side of her tantalizing mouth. "I'm going to come, Oh..." Sesshoumaru immediately slowed his pace, letting her bounce one last time on his rigid dick, and then promptly picked her up and walked purposefully into the bedroom.

"What the fuck?" She was annoyed. Her tone confused and shaky.

"I want to come one last time as well." He hoisted her up onto her bed and rolled over, hovering above her sprawled body. Sesshoumaru began another brutal pace, each thrust pushing Kagome closer to the edge of her bed.

"Ah, Oh god..." She was gripping his shoulders, her legs flailing about around his hips. "I'm going to fall off. Oh god. ah..."

Sesshoumaru grunted against her shoulder, the grinding sensation along her soft pussy and his engorged cock was so stimulating. "That's the idea." His thrusts had jolted her head off the bed and her shoulders were creeping down too. As soon as Kagome's upper back was arched over the edge of the bed, he tossed her arms above her head and gripped her shoulders from behind.

When looking at this position in the book, he was supposed to keep his hands on the floor by her head, but he was thrusting too powerfully and they would've both ended up on the floor again, making this position useless. So he decided to grip her shoulders instead, his knuckles resting on the floor while his thrusting continued and didn't move her any farther.

"Oh god. oh... AH..." Kagome was almost out of control. She was lucky her apartment occupied the entire upper floor of the building, because her screams were so loud they might've disturbed any potential neighbor.

Sesshoumaru happened to like this position the best. As an offshoot of missionary, the arching of her back made her clamp down on his hips and thighs to keep herself in place, adding extra tightness and friction. As a plus, her breasts would bounce in her face every time he thrust. Her hair was a halo of sexy dark tendrils, coating the floor in silky waves and caressing her forearms resting haphazardly upon them. She was screaming his name and clenching her pussy, an orgasm finally crashing through her body again.

The fluttering of her cunt was way to much for him to handle and two thrusts later he also came, stilling within her as his brain blanked and everything seized up. He vaguely registered himself grunting out her name, but the sensation of releasing inside of her overpowered his thoughts. His balls let loose, and hung once again pressed against the crack of her ass, the head of his dick twitching and spurting in tiny pulses.

He sat over her, panting, exhausted from the activity, and wanting to just fall asleep around her. Sesshoumaru looked down, appreciating the view. Kagome was indeed satisfied. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were shut, a blissful look plastered across her cheeks and nose. Several tears peaked down the side of her face and clung to her jaw, showing him he had gone out with a bang, not holding back, and her arms were shivering.

Sesshoumaru tried to pull out of her sheath, amidst the drowning protests of his beast, because he needed the leverage to pull Kagome up, but her legs clung to his hips, refusing to let him go. She looked up at him and pulled herself up to cling to his shoulders, gravity becoming heavier by the second. Straining his muscles, Sesshoumaru reached back to grip the edge of the bed and then pushed with all his might. He was able to sit up, with her still clinging to him, and then he leaned back so they were laying on the pillows this time, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Fuck..." She moaned and shifted, another twitch and pulse from his head shot electricity up his spine. He was way too over sensitized.

"That." Sesshoumaru panted, stroking her back and thighs. "Was called _The Dirty Dangle._" Kagome chuckled and lifted herself to look down at him, smiling.

"Well I fucking loved it." She kissed him on the lips delicately, brushing her skin across his and then pulling away with a tiny lick across her top lip which brushed against his at the same time. "I thought I was going to pass out." She added as an afterthought.

"That's definitely what I don't want to happen, Kagome." He shifted again, trying to move her off of him, his cock was incredibly over sensitized and beginning to hurt and throb. Kagome, appearing to understand, lifted her body off of his and let him slip from the confines of her wet heat. Sesshoumaru could not for the life of him stop the accompanying moaned gasp that left his throat, nor the constriction of his facial muscles into a pleasured and pained wince. His flaccid cock flopped lazily on his stomach and he calmed his body, allowing his breathing to relax into a slow pattern, and his eyes to flutter open again.

Kagome had thrown herself next to him, the puddle of sexual fluids trailing from his lower abdomen over his thigh and then onto her sheets between them. Sesshoumaru groaned and rolled over onto his side, pulling Kagome into his body and throwing his arm over her waist. It was time to nap. Hours of sex early in the morning was very strenuous and he was exhausted. _She for sure, must be as well._ They would get up later, and shower and dry off and have a late breakfast, along with some coffee, and do normal morning routines, but as of right now, Sesshoumaru refused to move his body any more.

Spooning was definately something he liked. It was so relaxing, and it allowed him to feel Kagome's luscious body without having to penetrate her. Her head was tucked under his chin, her soft hair tickling his sense of smell with the Sakura shampoo she must've used the night before.

The only thing he felt before he drifted off to sleep, was Kagome shifting her head under his chin, and her arm sliding back so their fingers could entwine on her waist, her forearm resting upon his own arm and accompanying wrist. He didn't even bother to look at the time as he inhaled deeply one last time and drift into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Read and Review!<br>Aloha, and Mahalo!_**


End file.
